


Role Reversal

by Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: D/s, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit/pseuds/Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin had wanted to try something different, but he hadn't expected his boyfriend to be so dedicated to his role. That's awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

“Please do not interrupt me, Kevin, otherwise I may lose my momentum.”

Kevin’s mouth fell open in confusion as a pale palm pressed against his chest, pushing him down into a kneeling position. He bristled as that same hand flickered upward and wicked his cap off of his head, setting it on the dresser off to one side, but when he went to say something he was reprimanded with a quiet, “We don’t wear baseball caps indoors, Kevin.”

“Double D-”

His boyfriend looked down at him with an expression bordering on disdain, and Kevin blanched, shutting his mouth again. This whole ‘role reversal’ thing had been his idea, but he hadn’t expected Double Dork to get so into it. Apparently the many hours spent reading in front of his computer had given the taller male plenty of ideas, and now he was acting them out with aplomb, having fallen into his role with impressive – and terrifying- ease.

“Remove your shirt,” Edd instructed, hands folded neatly behind his back. “And fold it, don’t just toss it on the floor.”

Kevin did as he was told, hauling his t-shirt over his head and folding it sloppily, dropping it on the floor to the left of his knees. He glanced up at his boyfriend for his next set of instructions, quietly excited. This was different from their usual buildup, but he couldn’t say that he disliked it.

“Well done, Kevin,” his boyfriend crooned, leaning down to cup his cheek in one palm. “You’re so cute when you follow orders like that. I always knew you could be well behaved, if you just had the proper motivation.”

His cheeks burned, and he leaned into Edd’s touch, feeling strangely vulnerable shirtless and in his boxers, kneeling on the floor while his partner was still fully clothed. “Yeah, yeah, dork…” He murmured, disappointed but not surprised when that comforting hand was removed.

“I do believe I gave you a title to address me as, Kevin,” Edd admonished, and Kevin tilted his chin upward in a challenge, smiling crookedly. “Yeah? And what if I don’t feel like using it, dweeb?”

He didn’t think he’d ever witnessed Double D manhandling anyone in his entire nerdy life, but apparently that meant absolutely nothing. Edd grasped him underneath his shoulder and hauled him halfway onto the bed that was just behind him, shoving him face first into the comforter and pinning him with one hand square between his shoulder blades.

They’d talked everything over before they decided to indulge in this kind of thing, but Kevin had honestly thought that his typically anxious boyfriend would be too shy to try out half the things that they’d consented to. He was quickly learning that he was wrong, and with a flush of heat decided that he was very fond of how committed Edd was to his role.

The blow was a quick one, and stung just a little, but all the same Kevin squawked indignantly, attempting to raise himself up off of the bed. Double D’s hand kept him where he was, pressing down imperiously, and he delivered another swat to Kevin’s rump, this one a little more decisive than the first.

“If you can’t follow the rules, Kevin, then you will be punished accordingly.” Edd said primly, hand poised just in case Kevin decided to rebel like he half thought he would.

He was wholly surprised by the way the redhead’s body went limp in submission, and a strained “Yes, …master,” floated up from where Kevin had his face shoved in the blankets. He flushed from the tips of his ears all the way down to his collar bones, and he fought the urge to clear his throat nervously, not wanting to break character.

“Fantastic,” he breathed, drawing away. “You may sit up.”

By the time Kevin was upright again, looking up at him with expectant eyes, Double D had mostly regained his composure. If he was completely honest, he was riding the wave of the thrill, and he pointed demandingly at the fly of his jeans, commanding, “Undress me.” Kevin complied immediately, reaching forward and tugging the button open, puzzling the zipper down with a speed that Edd thought was endearing.

“Good, now,” he hesitated for a beat, looking into Kevin’s eyes and seeing nothing but interest and arousal. That buoyed him just enough, and he took a deep breath, shifting his hips just enough that Kevin could haul his jeans down off of him. He stepped out of the bunched fabric, reached out and threaded his fingers through that glorious red hair, and commanded, “Pleasure me.”

Kevin fought back a snicker at the phrasing, wondering how Double D could possibly still be enough of a prude that he couldn’t say ‘give me a blow job’, but bent to his task with enthusiasm, wetting his lips and sinking his mouth onto his boyfriend’s dick with zeal. He pressed and swirled with his tongue, rotating gently from side to side in order to liberally cover all the skin in his reach with a layer of spit. Edd huffed quietly, fingers tightening in his hair and beginning to direct Kevin’s movements, slowly at first, allowing his boyfriend to get used to the idea of someone else commanding what he did. Kevin relaxed into the hold, grunting a “mmhm”, and Edd groaned quietly, picking up his pace.

“I’m going to…fuck your mouth,” he panted, and Kevin startled at the profanity, more heat burning in his groin. “And you’re going to…take it.”

A small whine built up in Kevin’s throat, and his eyes slid closed, hands still folded in his lap as he’d been instructed earlier, though he desperately wanted to grip the hips that were now pistoning, tears building up in the corners of his eyes as he fought to suppress his gag reflex.

“Kevin,” his boyfriend moaned, and his heart fluttered in conjunction with the spike of desire that speared him. Double D pulled away all too soon, and pointed at the bed, words having momentarily left him. Kevin scrambled up onto the mattress, and when Edd motioned for him to lift his shirt he quickly obliged, opening his legs so that his boyfriend could position himself between him.

Edd’s breath came in ragged puffs as he worked himself, eyes wandering up to lock onto Kevin’s just as he finished, wet warmth spurting across Kevin’s abdomen and stomach as his dork came.

After a brief inspection of himself, Kevin realized that he was beyond rock hard, and he raised his eyes to look at Double D, raising an eyebrow. With a quiet laugh, Edd reached down and into Kevin’s boxers, a warm hand curling around the redhead’s dick and caressing, moving slowly and sweetly, just the way he liked. Kevin released the breath that he’d been holding, head falling back to rest on the bed, heaving a sigh as he raised his hips into his boyfriend’s touch.

Edd peppered kisses along the clean spaces of Kevin’s abdomen, nuzzling his nose against one up-raised hipbone. When he nipped gently at it he relished Kevin’s sharp inhale, working his hand at a tortuously slow pace. The moments ticked by, and he lavished affection on his squirming boyfriend, reaching up with his free hand to run it through the other boy’s hair. When Kevin finally came it was with a shuddering sigh, and Edd sat back and rubbed at his wrist with a hushed chuckle.

“Well, I’d say that experiment was a resounding success. Although, I think we should probably clean up immediately next time, it irks me to think of leaving that mess there for any length of time.”

Kevin looked up at him lazily, a smirk stretching across his lips. “Yeah, whatever.” After a moment went by where Edd dabbed at the mess on his stomach with some tissues, muttering something about ‘not being able to find the antibacterial gel, who didn’t have some on them at all times,’ Kevin tacked on, “I like it when you’re all commanding and shit. It’s hot.”

Double D flushed, depositing the dirty tissues in the trash bin by Kevin’s bed. When Kevin added, “Maybe next time we can bring out all the kinky shit, like leather and whips, you could-” he squawked, and dove into the blankets in order to hide his face.

Kevin’s raucous laughter didn’t get any quieter even when he burrowed under all the pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posting to AO3, and my first piece of EENE fanfiction. :) I'm tumblr user ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit!


End file.
